The Prince 'Bride'
by Hirame
Summary: *Chap 5 up* Sanzo finally got to Goku! Changed title cuz I noticed now it was too long for my tastes and Goku isn't really a girl now, is he? -_-; READ and REVIEW! Arigatou! ^_^ Luv ya!
1. Author's scribbles

Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not *choke * belong *choke * to me. ;_;  
  
A/N: Hello, minna! This is my first Saiyuki fic and it will be based on one of my favorite movies, The Princess Bride! This will be romance/humor and for those who have watched it, you'll know why. ^_^ for those who have not, well, I recommend it! Yes yes, this is yaoi and for those who doesn't want it, though I highly doubt it, don't read! Any comment is accepted and I won't stop you from sending flames! Just be truthful about it, ok? ^^  
  
This the pairings will be accdg to the movie:  
  
Prince Humperdinck/Buttercup/Wesley, Inigo Montoya, Fezzik the giant, 3 kidnappers (which includes Inigo and Fezzik at first) Vizzini, the gatekeeper and the six-fingered man (I think he's the right hand of Humperdink -_-)  
  
Homura/Goku/Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, 3 kidnappers: made up of Hakkai, Gojyo and Nataku (?) 0_0 (sorry, can't find a small one), Zenon and Shien.  
  
*******************OOC ALERT! OOC ALERT!! ^0^ **********************  
  
Don't blame me if the characters are OOC! Especially Sanzo! And Goku. and Hakkai. and- oh nevermind! Just be reminded!! ~_~  
  
PS.  
  
For best results, watch the movie! *grins *  
  
Original summary: When a sick boy (Fred Savage) receives a visit from his doting grandfather (Peter Falk) who intends to read to him from his favorite book, he's not exactly pleased to be extracted from his world of video games. However, his mood quickly changes as he, along with the viewer, is transported to a place out of time--to Florin, a kingdom in the ultimate imaginary land, complete with dashing heroes, cowardly princes, rhyming giants, shrieking eels, rodents of unusual size, fancy swordfights, and yes...even some kissing.  
  
The lovely Buttercup (Robin Wright) learns that "As you wish" really means "I love you" when she falls for her charming farmhand, Westley (Cary Elwes). While trying to seek his fortune, however, Westley disappears at sea, an apparent victim of the Dread Pirate Roberts, who takes no prisoners. A few years later, Buttercup, engaged to the oily Prince Humperdinck (Chris Sarandon), is kidnapped by an oddball trio of rogues-- brains, Vizzini (Wallace Shawn); brawn, Fezzik (André the Giant); and sword, Inigo Montoya (Mandy Patinkin in a standout performance). As they sail away toward the Cliffs of Insanity, they notice the pursuit of a man in black...and the adventure begins. A clever fairy tale for all ages, THE PRINCESS BRIDE is arguably one of the funniest and most entertaining films of all time.  
  
Saiyuki summary: Hahaha! Just replace the names with Saiyuki character ones. ^^ But don't worry, it will not be an exact replica. *sly grin * Oh, and I won't go through that sick boy and grandpa thingy. Just straight to the story. ^_~  
  
This is only a note! Review if you want this to continue because you might not want it to then I won't! Date of posting will be unsure till then! Ja bye bye! ^_^  
  
-M-i- 


	2. Chapter 1: How it all began

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine so stop asking for disclaimers already!  
  
A/N: Well, here is the first chap! ^_^ I can't very well type a fic equaling to a 2 hour movie or else it would be unusually long and eye straining so I'll divide it into parts. I don't know how long though. ^^;;  
  
If you read the first part which contains all you have to know about the fic then I don't have to say anything anymore about the story and pairings right? ^_~  
  
Please read and review! ^^  
  
Chap1: How it all began by M-i  
  
Long time ago in Florin, there lived a beautiful boy named Goku who loved doing two things. One, is horseback riding and the other, is tormenting his farmhand, Sanzo.  
  
Goku strode towards the barn, his mantle flowing behind him while blending with his long brown hair, and stopped in the opening to have a word with the blonde. "Farmboy. Polish my horse's saddle. I wish to see my face shining in it by morning."  
  
He held the purple gaze boring into him lazily, though somehow, intensely. "As you wish."  
  
All this time, the only thing that Sanzo replied to him was As you wish.  
  
One day, Goku approached his farmhand cutting wood and placed two wooden buckets on the ground before him.  
  
"Farmboy, fill these with water." He said, his golden eyes meeting the other's in a silent daze.  
  
"Please." He added after a short while of silence.  
  
"As you wish." Sanzo said, as he took a last puff on his cigarette while still staring at him. Goku looked at him for the last time, before turning back. It surprised the boy when he realized that each 'as you wish' Sanzo said, it really meant 'I love you'. What was even more amazing was when he truly realized that he loved him back as well.  
  
Later that day, Sanzo went inside the kitchen, and placed the firewood on the pile when Goku hurriedly thought of a way to prevent the man from leaving the cabin.  
  
" Farmboy wait."  
  
Sanzo immediately turned around to face him, silently waiting for orders. "Er." Goku looked for something he could say, his eyes landing on the pitcher that hung only slightly above him but obviously very close enough for him to reach. " Fetch me that pitcher?"  
  
Sanzo slowly walked toward him till they were only a step away from each other and reached for the pitcher without breaking eye contact. "As you wish" he whispered, smiling a little but genuinely. (A/N: Are you still overwhelmed by the OOCness? You might want to drink a glass of water first ^^;;) And Goku smiled back.  
  
There were no more words needed. In silence, they had declared their love for each other.  
  
~~~  
  
Now, there was still the case of Sanzo having no money for them to be together or at the most, marriage. So he packed his belongings and hoped to seek fortune in the seas.  
  
Goku hugged Sanzo in a tight embrace. " I'm afraid I'll never see you again." "Baka, of course you will." Was the soft but stern reply.  
  
" But what if something happens to you?  
  
At that moment, Sanzo pulled away and looked into Goku's golden orbs. " Hear this now. I'll always come for you."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Goku questioned, already on the edge of crying.  
  
"This is true love. You think this happens everyday?" (A/N: It's sweet and all but I think I need the drink. 0_o)  
  
Goku took in his lover's reassuring smile and smiled as well before they kissed for all they are worth.  
  
But Sanzo never reached his destination for it was said that the dread pirate Roberts who never took prisoners attacked his ship and when the news reached Goku, he locked himself in his room. For days, he neither slept nor ate.  
  
"And I'll never love again." He vowed to himself.  
  
Since then, 5 years later has passed.  
  
The main square of Florin city was crowded with people, for the day of the announcement of the prince's bride (A/N: Bride? Husband? Ack! ~_~) was at hand. Trumpets sounds and on the palace's balcony prince Homura appeared before the people.  
  
"My people! A month from now, our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I will marry somebody who was once a commoner like yourselves."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But perhaps. you wouldn't find him common now. Would you like to meet him?"  
  
A/N: Before I started this fic, I made sure that they understood the fact that their prince is gay! Thank you! ^_^;;  
  
*crowd cheers * " YEAH!!!"  
  
" Then I present to you, prince Goku!" he gestured proudly at the opening beside the casltle as Goku stepped out slowly in magnificent golden robes that did not fail to enhance his beauty, especially his eyes. He eyed the crowd hesitantly as he walked down the red carpet. Everyone kneeled down before him and he tilted his head up warily, gold meeting gold and blue, staring down at him lovingly.  
  
Emptiness consumed Goku then. For even though the prince had every right to choose whom he wants to marry, and unfortunately he was picked, Goku did not love him. Homura assured him that he would grow to love him as well as time passed but Goku found his only joy in his daily rides.  
  
As Goku rode on, he spotted 3 men in the forest path.  
  
" A word, my lord. We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?" a boy spoke.  
  
" There is nothing nearby. At least not for miles." Goku said sympathetically.  
  
"Then I'm afraid no one will hear your screams." The boy smiled as Goku noticed a red haired man come up behind him.  
  
"What..?" suddenly his nape's pressure point was grasped and he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Wooooooohhh. strangely my back is aching ^^;;; Anyway, please review the first part ok? ^_^ Comments would serve greatly because I might add some original parts to make things more interesting. ^_~  
  
Arigatou, Star-chan, Gokugurl and Shelfu-san for pushing this fic to begin! ^_^  
  
-M-i- 


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Off Eel Infested Wate...

The same disclaimer peeps.  
  
A/N: Looks like this fic is turning out to be a fairy tale. Here you go! The second chap! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Star-chan: Eh? Don't worry, you'll know what happened to Sanzo soon and Goku-sama didn't . really.agree to be Homura's.um. 'bride'. Homura knows Goku doesn't love him. and Hey! Why am I telling the story?? 0_o  
  
AD-chan: The dread pirate Roberts who was rumored never to take prisoners attacked Sanzo. In short, he killed everyone he encountered so Goku assumed Sanzo died at sea. ^_^  
  
All questions will be answered in due time, minna-san! Just read on ^^;; But I'll be happy to explain the parts you didn't quite get. Just throw in the questions.  
  
WARNING: This fic, not only this chap, has DEATH, TEMPORARY DEATH -_-;; (you'll find out soon), IDIOCY (especially on Gojyo's role, gomenasai Gojyo fans!~_~ but that personality requires of him that kind of. erm. sweet stupidity because he took Fezzik the Giant's part, right? ^^;;),SICKENING HEROISM AND DON'T FORGET, MAJOR OOCNESS!!!  
  
For consolation: Sanzo might start retaining his actual attitude slowly because in the movie, Westley was more of a sarcastic, calm, straight to the point, quick-mouthed man. No not monk. Sorry.  
  
Oh, and if you want certain parts to happen you can e mail me for your special request and I'll try to do it as part of the story.  
  
Review ok? ^_~  
  
Chapter 2: The Chase part 1: Getting off the eel infested waters by M-i  
  
"What's that you're tearing?"  
  
The boy from before looked up, not stopping his stripping off from the red cloth. " It's the emblem from the uniform of an army officer from Gilder!"  
  
"Who's Gilder?" the redhead asked.  
  
"It's a country you moron! Gilder, the main enemy of Florin!"  
  
"Oh." The man simply said, tending once again on their boat. The boy was finally able to take off the patch, inserted it securely in the horse's saddle and made it run back.  
  
" When prince Goku's horse arrives there and his majesty Homura sees the patch, he would immediately suspect that the Gilderians took his love and when we reach the frontier of Gilder, all we have to do is leave the boy's dead body there and all suspicions will be confirmed! And then BOOM!! War between the two countries will engage!" he said proudly.  
  
" Nataku, I don't approve to this." The redhead eyed him with the 'I-don't- know-about-this' look.  
  
" What?? Are my ears deceiving me? We are starting a war. It is a prestigious line of work for the love and honor of tradition! It's always been like that!"  
  
"Well, I just don't think it's right to kill an innocent boy."  
  
At that moment, a man also tending their things emerged from the boat's side and leapt up inside. "I agree with Gojyo."  
  
"You!" Nataku approached the newcomer and pointed a finger at him. "You have no right to say anything, Hakkai! Remember, remember that when I found you, you were SO poor, you couldn't even buy brandy!!" He shouted before turning to the other.  
  
"AND you." His face scrunched up in fury.  
  
"Friendless!" a step.  
  
"Brainless!" another step. (A/N: Gojyo fans don't kill me yet! I'm too young! Please understand!)  
  
"I didn't hire you for your brains!"  
  
"Do you want me to put you back where you came from??? AN UNEMPLOYED TABOO?? IN GREENLAND???"  
  
"Aww, don't say that, Nataku." Gojyo looked at him with calm fear.  
  
"Then just do what I say and shut up! We have to leave soon!" Nataku flailed his arms in irritation before leaving. Hakkai neared Gojyo.  
  
" Gojyo. Nataku didn't mean any HARM." Hakkai said slowly. Gojyo looked at him, perplexed for a while and leaned on to the green-eyed man.  
  
" Too bad he doesn't have any CHARM. (A/N: That's not true!)" Hakkai smiled and took his turn.  
  
" He's just a cranky former Toushin TAISHI."  
  
" Hakkai, that's kinda hard to rhyme."  
  
"Okay, okay. He's just a cranky former war GOD."  
  
" Um, who goes around with a false FAÇADE!" (a/N: It does rhyme, right? Gojyo sounds like a retard. Gomen! ~_~)  
  
"That's good, Gojyo." Hakkai patted him on the back, impressed. (A/N: -_- ;;)  
  
"Will you two stop it with those rhymes of yours already!? We have to get moving!!" Nataku scolded impatiently. Gojyo, meanwhile, only looked at him in thought.  
  
"Ah! So that we won't have anybody FOLLOWING!" he finally exclaimed, looking at Hakkai proudly.  
  
"*sweatdrop * Good one. You're getting better at rhyming. ^^"  
  
"Arrrggh!!!! Both of you are driving me nuts!" Nataku tugged at his tendrils. er. hair violently.  
  
For hours, they sailed on into the sea until the sky turned a deep shade of purple. It was also when they were certain that nobody has been following them. Or so they thought.  
  
Hakkai narrowed his green eyes in the dark, all the while staring on the waters behind them. He turned to Nataku with a concerned expression.  
  
"Are you sure nobody is following us?"  
  
" Don't be ridiculous! Soldiers from Florin won't get here so fast and it's in the middle of the night!"  
  
" Okay. If you say so."  
  
Goku, who was now awake and sitting quietly, snorted and looked defiantly at Nataku.  
  
" It doesn't matter what you say. Prince Homura will find you and when he does, he'll see to it that you will be all hanged."  
  
"Instead of worrying about that, I suggest you worry about your own life, my lord." Nataku smirked and sat back silently.  
  
...  
  
" Just to be sure, why are you asking?" Nataku asked the monocle man with a mix of panic and curiosity.  
  
" Cause I think I'm seeing a boat right behind us for quite some time now." Hakkai shrugged.  
  
"What???!! Inconceivable!" Nataku immediately stood up and stood next to the smiling man, looking at the same direction.  
  
"W-well, maybe it's just some fisherman." He continued to look on, ". who thinks he might get more chances of catching f-fishes in eel infested waters.?" Now he looked unsure but he shook his head vigorously. " It's harmless! Continue to sail on! Look, we're almost there!"  
  
Suddenly, a splash was heard.  
  
Nataku's eyes widened in horror as Goku swam further away. "Get him!" he shrieked.  
  
"But I don't swim." Hakkai blinked innocently. Nataku growled and looked at Gojyo.  
  
The redhead shook his head, "I only dog paddle."  
  
"AARRRRGGHHHH!!!! Row the boat! To the left! To the left!" Nataku gripped the edge of the boat till his knuckles turned white, his attention not leaving the golden-eyed boy who stopped swimming, frantically looking around when screeches of something inhuman rang in the air. Nataku chuckled.  
  
" Did you hear that, my prince? *Those * were the shrieking eels!! And they get *louder* when they are about to eat human flesh! Now, if you return, I promise no harm will come to you. Surely a bargain a hungry eel can't offer! Hahaha!"  
  
Goku gasped and jerked when a huge eel his size swam by his side. He looked in utter fear as his view was blocked by a fast upcoming fanged mouth of the slimy creature-  
  
  
  
When he was pulled up in time by Gojyo. Soaking wet, Goku's hands were tied by Nataku.  
  
"I bet you think you're brave, don't you?"  
  
"Only compared to some." Goku held the other's challenging stare and retorted.  
  
Just a few more kilometers away, the Cliffs of Insanity stood high and in no time, Nataku and the others reached it and started buckling everyone up and around Gojyo, who seems to be the one who will carry all of them as he was known strongest in physical matters.  
  
"Look! The boat is nearing!" Hakkai said in awe.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Whoever he is, he must've seen us with the prince and chased after us!" Nataku gritted his teeth and turned to Gojyo at once. "Quick! Start climbing!"  
  
As Gojyo was already half way through the rope, Nataku peered down and gasped as he saw the man in black (A/N: As in man in black, minna-san. -_- Black top, pants, boots AND mask that covers half the face and a black bandana that covers the hair ok?) Starting to climb the same rope and was gaining fast on them too.  
  
"Inconceivable! Move faster! You are supposed to be the rouge famous for your strength! And the man is coming close!" he screamed to Gojyo's face in agitation.  
  
"Well, duh. I'm carrying three people and he's carrying himself." Gojyo grunted as he continued his pulling upwards.  
  
"May I remind you that your *job * is at stake?? Do you want me to look for another rogue??" Nataku threatened, his sputtering showering all of them with unwanted saliva. (A/N: ewww..)  
  
"Don't say that. I promise I'll go faster." Gojyo pouted as they neared the sandy top. When they reached there and Hakkai was able to pull all of them up, Nataku rushed to cut the rope around a rock.  
  
"Ha!" The rope snapped and dragged itself down the cliff. Unfortunately for them when they looked down, the man in black survived, gripping the jagged surface of the cliff to himself.  
  
"He didn't fall?? Inconceivable! (A/N: Nataku's character has that habit of saying inconceivable.)" Nataku said in annoyance and disbelief as he told his two companions his decision. "Well, as I've said, he must've seen us with the prince already so he needs to die. Hakkai!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When he reaches the top, finish him off! Gojyo and I will be going ahead. Make sure you deal with him."  
  
"Nataku?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will use my left hand." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"But you're not left handed!"  
  
"But if I use my right hand, 't would be too cruel." The green eyed man grinned. Nataku rolled his eyes, "Whatever!" and marched on.  
  
Gojyo tapped Hakkai on the shoulder before following the former taishi. " Hakkai, be careful. Masked men in black cannot be underestimated."  
  
"Hai. Hai."  
  
"Hello???? I'm waiting!!" Nataku whined for the nth time and with a last pat, they left Hakkai waiting on the spot.  
  
A/N: I'd better cut that for now ^_^ Third chap will be the battle against Hakkai and probably Gojyo too in one. Nataku has to come later because he is the last obstacle to reach the captured Goku, ne?  
  
Have you guessed who the man in black is? ^_^  
  
Please review! _ I may not be able to continue as fast as I continue now because school starts on Monday and I'll be hectic as hell but please do wait for this because if there is one thing I can assure you, it's continuing this until the future chap says OWARI.  
  
Arigatou!  
  
-M-i- 


	4. Chapter 3: Hakkai and Gojyo part 1 The C...

Disclaimer: No assumed claims here.  
  
A/N: Gomen! I've been really wrapped up, busy and hell pooped! -_- I need a time out! Anyway, I'm posting this up so you won't think I'm planning to neglect this. After this, the next update might be on March. Yes! That delayed! ~_~ Arigatou for those who have reviewed since this fic started! ^_^  
  
Just a few words with some of the reviewers: ^_~  
  
Suzu-chan: Gomenasai! I kinda got confused with your review the last time about what really happened in the Princess Bride book because of the 'he's and the 'she's and I don't know who you're clearly referring to ^^;; but I'm intrigued! Maybe when this ends, I'll put up a short epilogue or something to add how 'The prince' REALLY met 'Buttercup' in Wesley's absence! Of course, using Saiyuki's characters! Hontouni Arigatou! ^0^  
  
MeikoChan: Heehee you want more original scenes? *grins* Hakuryuu's appearance? Hmm. I see about that. Though if you can think up of a character who or that Hakuryuu can fit into, give me a message! ^_~  
  
Any more comments and suggestions? Include it in your reviews please~ ^_^ Once again, R&R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Chase Part 2: Hakkai and Gojyo part 1: People with Hearts of Gold, Overly Sentimental Nature and Brains the Size of a Mustard Seed (A/N: JK!! Don't kill me!! Remember, this is an AU fic! ~_~) by M-i  
  
  
  
I think the title went too long-_-  
  
*****  
  
Hakkai peered down cautiously at the man in black, who seemed to have a hard. VERY hard time climbing up now.  
  
"Hello there!" he tentatively raised his hand in casual greeting as the MIB looked up at him. "Still going?"  
  
"'Umph. If you don't *mind*, I prefer you not distracting me so I can get up there faster" the MIB grunted in mild annoyance as he checked on his footing once more.  
  
"Ok."  
  
After 3 seconds, the green-eyed man is seen back on the ledge, gazing down at the man who doesn't seem to be doing any improvement in climbing. At least not much ^^;;.  
  
" Do you want any help?? I've got some rope here. " he shouted.  
  
Another grunt. " *No*. You will kill me once you get the perfect opportunity."  
  
" Of course not!"  
  
"Still, I can't trust you."  
  
" Will it help if I gave my word as a Spaniard? (A/N: Hakkai?? A Spaniard?? 0_o)"  
  
Third grunt. " Nope, sorry. Known TOO many Spaniards already."  
  
Suddenly, all things went corny and Hakkai's eyes shone in an absolutely sickening, dramatic and serious, not to mention sentimental, way. " I swear on the grave of my father Cho Montoya (A/N: Somebody kill me. I just invented this! Since the original character of Hakkai was Inigo Montoya but Hakkai's surname is Cho, I can't think up of anything else! ; _;) that you will reach the top alive."  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
" Ch'. Throw me the rope."  
  
(A/N: I'm just going to go back to 'the man in black' m'kay? MIB sucks. no, not the movie.) Finally reaching the top with the help of Hakkai , the man in black sat down on a rock, courtesy of the monocle man's consideration, for a quick rest while ridding his black boots of stone pebbles.  
  
As quick as it came, the smiling brunette broke the silence  
  
"Y. you don't happen to have six fingers in your right hand, would you?"  
  
The man in black stared at him oddly. "Do you always start conversations this way?" Hakkai shrugged and the man in black slowly lifted his right hand, showing five perfectly normal fingers. However, the somewhat relieved yet disappointed sigh didn't escape ears of the violet-eyed one.  
  
"You see, my father, he was killed by the six-fingered man." When he heard no response, he continued his tale.  
  
"This six-fingered man, one day, he came up to my father, requesting a special sword. But in the end, he refused to pay the price prior to their agreement and without warning, he slashed through my father's heart. Of course, I challenged him. And I failed. I was a kid back then."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
" Eleven. But he didn't kill me. Instead he left me with this." Hakkai directed a finger at his covered eye. "Ever since then, I spent 20 years honing my skill in fencing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence resumed before the man in black stood up, wiped off the remaining dust and turned to face his opponent. Hakkai smiled, took his position and spoke.  
  
"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."  
  
"You seem an decent fellow. I hate to die." came the drawling voice.  
  
And so the fight began.  
  
***As grim as I am, I do not like violence so forgive my lack of. expertise in this part -_-;; And mind you, I am still writing this with the movie as a basis. I can add but I won't alter what really ensued in the movie. Cheerios! ***  
  
Basically, the man in black and Hakkai went on with their duel to the death, displaying both their skills with the sword. That is, until the two swords clashed in a tense battle to have the upper hand, forcing Hakkai to back away. This didn't look quite good for him though, at least not as much advantage for the man in black for he, on the contrary, is starting to near the edge of the cliff and fall.  
  
But then, a chuckle was heard from the person least expected to have fun rather than worry about his current situation. This was rewarded with a very perplexed man in black.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" *grunt*  
  
*grunts in return* "Because I know something you don't know."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I-," he shoved off the man in black with all his might as to gain back proper composure, before casually handing his sword to his right hand's care. "-am not left handed."  
  
"!!"  
  
With that, their battle ensued. However, according to the results of their little spar, the man in black is starting to have problems blocking Hakkai's incredible sword fighting skills as a right-handed man. It was now his turn to be slowly pushed down the Cliff of Insanity, rocks supporting him also slowly crumbling away. But as both of them are having the same predicament like the last time, the man in black completed the scene by chuckling as well. Hakkai rose an eyebrow.  
  
" *Why* are you laughing?"  
  
" Because I know something you don't know."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
" *I* am not left handed either." He grinned, threw Hakkai off of him and transferred his sword to his other hand very much same like what Hakkai did. This time, their face off can hardly be of any help as to seeing who will in the end.  
  
" *Who* are you?" Hakkai awed as his eyes tried to make a sketch of who might be under that mask that held so much skill and potential.  
  
" I believe that must be left unsaid."  
  
" Aww! But I *must* know."  
  
" Get used to disappointment."  
  
Hakkai shrugged in defeat, knowing that he couldn't fish the man's name out.  
  
For a while, they continued until the duel became faster and more heated. The man in black took advantage of this, seeing that his opponent was getting frustrated, and remained his cool. The sound of clashing steel broke when the man in black delivered a blow, sending Hakkai's sword up in the air. Hakkai gaped at this and raised both of his hands in a defeated gesture when the tip of the man's sword was currently pointed at him.  
  
BUT once again, his face broke into a grin and laughed.  
  
" NOW what are you laughing AT??" The man in black questioned irritably, throbbing veins appearing one by one on his head.  
  
" Because I know ANOTHER thing that YOU don't know."  
  
Vein pops. " And WHAT is that-wha???"  
  
The man in black barely escaped when two huge blue blasts came out of the monocle man's palms.  
  
"What the fuck???!"  
  
" *I* also honed my skill in controlling my ki energy. 0_^"  
  
----  
  
Sanzo: The hell-  
  
M-i: What?  
  
Sanzo: We were talking about swords then all of a sudden you tell me that I will fight with someone who can control ki energy??  
  
M-i: Erm. Life isn't fair? ^_^;; Anyway, don't worry. Swords are still part of this fic, though I'll have to twist it a little so you can have your fun.  
  
Sanzo: ??  
  
M-i: Nevermind.  
  
----  
  
Not being able to do anything except dodge, the man in black felt himself starting to get exhausted.  
  
Shit. If I stop now I'll get pulverized.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll die.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I won't be able to rescue 'him'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku.  
  
Strangely enough, his features darkened when he remembered that name.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Gomenasai! I was musing over it and decided to separate the fight scenes between Hakkai and Gojyo! But since I already told you that they'll somewhat be in the same chap, I decided to label this part "part 1". ^^;; Did you notice the title? ( Chap three: The Chase part 2: Hakkai and Gojyo part 1 and so on ~_~;; SO MANY PARTS!!! @_@  
  
Anyway, please read and review ^_^ *mwah* Luv ya!!  
  
-M-i- 


	5. Chapter 4: Hakkai and Gojyo part 2 The C...

A/N: Hah! Chapter four! Yes!! Ahahaha! (I think I'm losing my coconuts ~_~;;) Don't mind me. I'm just happy I got this out despite my being busy ^^  
  
Kyaa! Echizen Ryoma-sama is SO kakoii!!! _ Aishiteru chibi!! Kawaii!! *cheers* You'd look SO perfect with Tezuka XD  
  
Anyway, I'll have to dedicate this one to the constant reviewers especially to Gokugurl ^_^;; (Hai hai, anatawa gaki janai, or so you say. Jk, of course not ^^ you're too angsty to be considered as a gaki, chibi neko *cuddles* ^_^)  
  
Here's chap 4 for you ^^;  
  
Chapter 4: The Chase part 3: Hakkai and Gojyo part 2: Brains and Brawns  
Shit. Looks like I have to resort to something else then.  
  
Just as the 6th ki blast was thrown at him, he pulled out his *drum roll* Smith and Wesson ^_^ (A/N: Gomen. Can't help it. Just adore that kawaii kenju ^0^) before disappearing into the cloud of a mess Hakkai was making while destroying practically every piece of nature's goodness with his attacks. Hakkai's brows furrowed.  
  
He disappeared.! Nani??!  
  
He sharply turned his head around in time to save himself from being blasted away where he would definitely meet Buddha. Though he had no time to muse over what might have happened because he quickly found himself on the receiving edge of what seemed to be bullet shots accurately aimed at him despite the accumulating thick dust in the air. But if they were normal bullet shots then what's with the long energy trail that he sees accompanying it and the disastrous explosions ^^;;?  
  
" Mudana. Just stay still and end this. I have work to do." Came the voice from behind him once more. He jumped up in an instant and managed to save himself but not without a bullet gash on his left arm that was now bleeding in amounts not so minimal. Hakkai immediately turned around to face his opponent when the dusty fog started to clear away, revealing the man in black who was casually pointing his gun at him.  
  
Dame da. If he shoots now, I have nowhere to run! What's with his gun anyway??  
  
As if reading his thoughts, bored violet eyes looked into his emerald ones and spoke. "By now you should have noticed that this isn't a normal gun."  
  
".Aa."  
  
"It's a spirit ascending gun and I won't hesitate to use it against you if you persist into fighting me."  
  
"Spirit ascending gun?? Wuso! Only a priest can have that along with the sut-wait a minute-you're.??"  
  
The man in black rolled his eyes. "Oh goody. So what? I took a side profession before as a priest, okay! Don't ask!"  
  
"B-but only a SANZO can have those!!"  
  
"Well duh! I trained for 5 years and got the part."  
  
"5 years??! People have to dedicate 40 years of their lives just to be a candidate to become a Sanzo!! 0_0;;"  
  
"Can I help it if I'm that good and charismatic? *grins*" (A/N: I *know* Sanzo-sama will NEVER say this and flaunt his bishi-ness but if he does it's a good time to melt, ne? :P)  
  
Hakkai's jaw dropped 5 ft. to the ground.  
  
------  
  
Hakkai: Is *that* our Sanzo-sama??????!!  
  
Gojyo: This can't be happening! That bouzo's head will become bigger!  
  
Sanzo: Urusai!! *thwack*  
  
Gojyo: @_@  
  
M-i: Doushite?  
  
Gojyo: Gimme that! *struggles to get the keyboard* You're going to create havoc!!  
  
M-i: Yaaa! *tugs keyboard* Hanashite!! I'm not yet done!  
  
Hakkai: Maa maa 0_^ It's a nice day today, ne?  
  
M-i: Shaddap _  
  
Hakkai: Hai hai *sweatdrop*  
  
Gojyo: Give me the damn keyboard!!  
  
M-i: IYADA!! IF YOU DON'T STOP HARASSING ME I'LL NEVER LET YOU GET NEAR HAKKAI WITHIN 50 METERS IN THIS FIC!!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Hakkai: *blushes*  
  
M-i: I knew you'd see it my way ^_^.  
  
------  
  
His eyes immediately narrowed and using the advantage that the other was distracted, he disappeared once again in amazing speed, reappearing behind the brunette.  
  
"It's a waste to let you die. Though I can't afford to have somebody chasing up behind me."  
  
With that, he took out his dandy harisen (A/N: I don't know where he keeps it!! And no, he is not in his robes remember?), thwacked the poor man in the head and the other, obviously, fell into la-la land.  
  
" Ch' Now that's over with~"  
  
His gaze fell on the only path where the others might have went with the prince, and so, sparing a minute no more, followed it in haste.  
  
MeanwhileXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hmm.Up here.then a spin.Obviously two master swordsmen and something more."  
  
Jumping from the rocks, the prince of Florin narrowed his eyes into slits as he looked beyond the dusty trail. "The loser wakes up, heads off.and the winner."  
  
"Shall we go after him?" Shien, his right hand, spoke.  
  
"No. The loser isn't important. Let's go."  
  
-----  
  
" I can't believe it! He defeated Hakkai!!" Nataku screeched, turning his attention now to his red haired companion currently carrying their bounded hostage.  
  
"Put him down. Quick! You will have to take care of that pesky man in black since Hakkai was defeated! I will just be the one to take the prince to Gildern!"  
  
"Okay. What do I do?"  
  
" Well, DUH! Use your own way to finish him off!" he huffed, dragging Goku away with him.  
  
"But Nataku! What's MY way?" The small one stopped at this and turned his gaze back to the redhead venomously.  
  
"Just- JUST DO IT! Get a rock, hide behind the boulder and when he comes, throw it to hit head and there! It's finished!"  
  
" Hmm.My way isn't very sportsman like."  
  
"WHO CARES???"  
  
"Ok."  
  
-----  
  
Fast approaching the clearing, the man in black slowed down as if sensing something. And right according to his predictions, indeed there *was* a need to slow down and sense things, judging from the large rock, which is now smashed into rock particles, that was hurled in his direction the moment he stepped into the sight of his mysterious assailant. Fortunately, it missed him by a couple of inches in the face. He turned his head in surprise when the red haired man stepped out of his hiding place.  
  
" I missed. Oh well." And he grabbed another rock. " You know, why don't we settle this sportsman like?"  
  
".You mean, I drop my sword, you drop your rock and fight like civilized people?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"O~kay." The man in black slowly put his sword down all the while watching the other put his rock down. Not good. He's obviously stronger in physique.  
  
"Ready?" the taboo merely smiled and crouched in a wrestling position while the other did the same.  
  
"." The man in black charged at him and gripped him by the waist; unfortunately Gojyo didn't budge an inch. "Oof!!" The redhead smiled and the man in black drew backwards before charging at him again. The result was just like before, though Gojyo just smiled a bit more wider.  
  
"Dammit! Fight me seriously!!" the man in black snapped, annoyed.  
  
"What? I only wanted you to feel that you are doing a great job."  
  
"-_- +++;;"  
  
Now, Gojyo tried to grab him but the man in black was quick enough to roll between his legs and end up behind the redhead.  
  
" Wow, you're agile."  
  
"Thank you. Now, lets continue. I have a prince to rescue."  
  
The man in black dodged Gojyo's grasp again. This time, jumping behind the kappa (A/N: Whoops.). Gojyo choked as he tried to remove the arms wrapped dangerously secured around his neck.  
  
"*choke* You're *choke* good."  
  
"*grunt* Thank you."  
  
"*choke* You know *choke* you're different. *choke*"  
  
Charges backwards so the man in black gets sandwiched between him and a boulder.  
  
" *gasp* Ugh.*grunt* WHY is that?"  
  
"*choke* You're just different *choke* from the ones I fought before *chokes and falls on his knees* You- *drops on the ground unconscious*"  
  
(Sorry, gotta fast-forward that. This fic has LOTS more chaps to go anyway.)  
  
The man in black slowly let go of his arm and checked the redhead's pulse. He was still alive. Phew.  
  
"Satte to." he dusted himself off from pebbles and shakily regained his composure before running off to get rid of his last obstacle. Nataku.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Short huh? I know, I know. But I can't continue to Nataku's part since the title only says 'Hakkai and Gojyo part two'. Also, it would be more interesting to dedicate a whole chap for Sanzo and Nataku's fight since he's the last one and all to reach *ahem* his past Golden-eyed lovee *-* Wait a minute!! I'm spoiling it! Ah well, you guys are smart enough to know that it's Sanzo already anyway.  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
-M-i- 


	6. Chapter 5: Idiotic scholars and misunder...

Disclaimer: Same old, same old… -__-

**A/N**: Well, this chap kinda troubled me for quite some time now but oh well. Finally, it's release! *V* Usual warnings and pairings as stated in the introduction. Oh yes, the most important part. REVIEW!!! XD Arigatou for **Kimmie**! *huggies* This Saiyuki fanfic deity neko has been reviewing since the intro. Luv ya! And also thanks for the others who reviewed the last chap! *bows*

Oh one more thing to some readers who are acquainted with either the book or movie version of The Princess Bride, just a little reminder: this fic was **not** meant to follow the exact text/ script, ok? I may skip some useless parts though cuz if I don't, and I include *my* personal scenes, believe me, this *will* be incredibly LONG and painful. Especially for me since I am relying on memory alone. I do not have the movie.

Gomen ne, for kill_joy ^^. I cannot discontinue this fic *drum roll* because ^0^:

[1] You are not part of the majority.

[2] I would very much like to continue this.

[3] I was never known to be very obedient when I want to. ^_~

Though I respect your review *very* much. Honto ni, Arigatou. *sweatdrop* you really do live up to your name, ne? ^^ Next time, I advise you to read more than the *ahem* introduction before chap 1 before initially reviewing this. That's all! Ja bye bye! ^-^ *waves hands*

SAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKI

Chapter 5: The Chase Part 4: Idiotic scholars and misunderstandings

            The man in black steadily made his way to wherever Nataku fled with his lover, or perhaps former lover, before he stopped his tracks upon seeing the one being chased comfortably seated on a cut trunk which served now as a seat to an ironically bigger cut trunk in front of it that served now as a small table covered in a small scarlet table cloth, the image complete with wine and two intricately designed chalices.

            Nataku was facing him, his features graced with a smile that looked more like a knowing smirk, as his left hand supported a seated and blindfolded, golden-eyed boy. In his right held a sharp knife pointing directly at the prince's throat. [ **A/N**: Took out that useless apple.]

" So it is down to you and me. If you wish pretty boy here dead, by all means keep moving forward.

            The man in black stepped forward casually, " Let me explain-." though he immediately stopped when a gasp was heard from the hostage in negotiation. The knife now dangerously pressing on soft skin.

" There is nothing to explain. Clearly, *you* want to steal what *I* have rightfully stolen!"

" Perhaps there can be an arrangement."

" There will be no arrangement and you're killing him!" Jabs again a little.

" We're at an impasse then."

" Looks like it. Clearly, I am no match for you in physical strength and you are no match for my brains."

" You are that smart?"

"Let me put it this way: have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?"

" Un."

" Morons."

            The one addressed stared for a few seconds, somehow the clockworks of his brain moving up for a plan. "Alright. Then I challenge you to a battle of wits." Nataku quirked an eyebrow, "For the prince? … I accept." he finally said, taking the other up for his word.

            The man in black sat on the opposite end of the "table" across the former toushin while the latter surrendered his dagger to the ground. The masked man pulled out a small, thin container that resembled bamboo quality and opened its' lid.

"Smell it. Don't touch." He urged on. Nataku took a whiff.

" I smell nothing." He shrugged.

" What you do not smell is called iocaine. Odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly and kills within a matter of seconds." Nataku smiled lazily as if pushing the information aside with confidence. Violet eyes assessed calmly and then he took the wine, poured some into the golden cups and turned around with both for a second before he turned back to the other, jumbled the two alike containers and placed either cups on either sides in front of them.

"Now," he spoke after a moment of tense silence, " which cup contains the iocaine? This is when we choose who is the winner… and who is dead."

Nataku snorted, "But this is simple. All I have to do is to analyze what I know of you. Are you the type of man who would put the poison in my cup or in yours?"

"…"

**[Beware: Ranting starts here. Oh yes, do not worry if you cannot make any sense out of it because it was meant NOT to have any sense. Have you read the title?]**

" If you are a clever man, then you would put the poison in your own goblet since both of us know that only a great fool would reach for his own goblet. But I am not a great fool so I can not choose the wine in front of you. In other words,, you *want* to confuse me by letting me believe that the poison is in front of me obviously in this kind of game because you think that I won't suspect you of doing something like that, making *me* choose the wine in front of *you* which INDEED holds the true poison! But you must've known that I wasn't a great fool therefore I can not choose the wine in front of me!"

" So you've made your decision then?"

" Not remotely! Because we can consider that iocaine comes from Heaven since you can only have it if you are blessed by a God with it, as everyone knows. And Heaven is full of cheap people who abuse and think nothing except for themselves and people like those aren't trusted by a lot of people so I can *clearly* not trust you and not choose the wine in front of you!"

            The man in black nodded, obviously bored and faking attention, "Truly, you have a *very* dizzying intellect."

Wait till I finish!" he gloated, " Now where was I?"

" Heaven."

" Oh yes, Heaven. But you *must've* known thet I knew it's origin so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me!"

" You're just stalling."

" Stalling??! You'd really like to think that, don't you? You have defeated Hakkai, which ALSO means that you have brains and because you are pretty smart you realize that you are mortal, a being *very* capable of dying by poison and *therefore* placed the poisoned wine *farthest* from yourself! BUT you also defeated Gojyo, which can only mean that you are probably confident with your strength to fight the poison therefore placing the poisoned cup in front of you!!"

" If you are trying to make me slip to giving you a clue, it won't work."

" It's worked I tell you! You just gave away everything!! I know where the poison is."

"Then make your choice, dammit." *twitch*

" I will. I choose- what the hell could *that* be?", Nataku suddenly pointed at the bush behind the man.

" What? Where?… I don't see anything." The MiB [**A/N**: Here we go again…] turned cautiously and when he did, Nataku expertly switched the two cups. Questioning eyes turned backed at him.

" Oh! Pffhhppftt! Must've been my imagination. I swear I saw something." and he started to laugh.

" What's so funny?"

" I'll tell you in a minute. First, lets drink! Me from my cup and you, yours."

            Eye contact never broke as both of them drank from their respective wine so irritatingly slow.  

" You guessed wrong." The man in black grinned slightly after they drunk. Suddenly, a somehow suppressed laughter rang through the air. " Why are you laughing? You lost."

" HAH! You only think I did!"

"?"

"Don't you get it?? When you turned on your back, I switched cups! That will teach you not to mess with ultra smart ex-toushin taishis that had sly training under some cunning lunatic he-woman goddess of Mercy , Kanzeon Bosatsu! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! AHAHA-"

And he drops down dead.

            Of course, the one who remained to be the victor immediately stood up and took off the blindfold from Goku's eyes. Bright golden orbs squinted for a while and peered down at the dead Nataku lying at his feet. 

" Who are you?"

" Someone not to be trifled with and that is all you need to know."

" To think that the poison was in *your* cup all along…" he stated in awe as the man in black grabbed both of his hands and helped him stand up.

" Actually, both cups were poisoned. I spent the last few years building an immunity to iocaine powder."

            And so, they ran through the vast fields, partly knowing that by this time Prince Homura had been long aware of his beloved's disappearance hours ago and probably had sent troops, if not he himself leading it, to reclaim his self proclaimed lover.

" Rest." Goku's new captor said, letting him sit on a large rock in the middle of the plains after all their running.

" Release me and you'll get anything you want. Anything. I promise." The boy panted, as he sat there, looking at the man's back. The other unsuspectingly chuckled.

" And what worth is that? The promise of people like you? You are very funny, highness."

" I was giving you a chance. No matter where you take me, there is no greater hunter than prince Homura. He will find you."

" So you think your dearest love will save you?"

" I never said he was my dearest love! And yes, he will save me. That I know."

" So you admit you do not love your fiancé?"

" He knows I do not love him…"

" 'Not capable of loving' is what you mean." he sneered.

" I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream!" Goku stood up facing him with angry eyes. Lavender eyes flared up as the man in black tried to keep his fist back from slapping the boy, who flinched at the attempt but never retreated himself from the possible blow that the man could've inflicted on him.

" That is a warning, highness. The next time, I won't hold back. Where I came from there is a penalty when people lie."

TBC…

SAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKISAIYUKI

A/N: Chappie finished! XD Hmm… I have some bad news. 9 days from now, I will be leaving for America and I'm just saying this so that you know why updates for every fic that I posted up would be delayed. Well, that's about it I guess! ^^ Hmm.. I doubt it. Can I push myself to update one more time within a span of 9 days?… probably. It's my break after all. ^.~

**Review** this chap ok? Reviews make people happy and the world of fanfic writers go round!! *V*

Luvs, 

M-i


End file.
